The World Wide Web, “web,” contains a vast amount of images. An image search engine, such as a web-based image search engine, assists users in locating desired images by indexing images from the web. Typically, the image search engine may associate text, such as text that occurs near a particular image, with the image. The text associated with the images may then be searched using keyword-based search queries to locate images relevant for the search.
When a user provides a search query for images to an image search engine, the image search engine may return hundreds of results, including, for example, images and/or links to images. Because the relevancy of the results may be primarily determined based on text associated with the image, such as text near the image in a web page, the image itself may not match the search query or may be of relatively low relevance. For example, a search for “Eiffel Tower” may result in some images that include the Eiffel Tower and other images that do not include the Eiffel tower, but which had the text “Eiffel Tower” near the images.